Talk:Landlady and the Tramp/@comment-30564209-20170928224605
Okay, so this was a pretty good episode, probably one of the best from season 2. The best butler trophy goes to Rena, whose story was the most interesting, but I have to say, I do agree with Ben's comment that we didn't need all those flashbacks in the teaser. You guys sort of use and abuse that narrative technique, when I don't think DM used it that often - heck, I can only remember it being used in 1.02... Anyway, Kristi is a joy, I adore that she is related to the Kappellettis, it's just so much fun, the notion that she is their Hugo/Caleb, locked up in the basement because she's too unsightly. Lol though, Ben thinks it's a reference to Misery, cos he doesn't watch Jane the Virgin. xD I loved all the little details in the story, but holy fucking shit were the scenes looooooooooong... That teaser alone took forever to get through. Everything was so detailed, right down to the fricking paper plates she used. Will anyone please think of the lazy?! Lol and ouch at how all the butlers unfollowed Rena, but I'm glad Joanna will be coming to the rescue, this should be fun. Ben was also pretty great throughout, which always comes as a shock. I liked his conversation with Ali a lot, even though they're both always so fricking melancholic that it becomes off-putting. This time, with the callback to Ben's lost baby, it was all very touching. But can Ali stop being such a Goddamn Mary Sue? Ok nevermind, I googled Mary Sue, and apparently that's a protagonist for whom everything always turns out right because they're oh so good. I totes thought a Mary Sue was a tragic character who whined about everything. My bad. Moving on: I also enjoyed Ben's sermon that he gave Liz, and lol at how much of a cunt she turned back into so suddenly, so long progress. As for Val, sigh. Really? WHY does Liz actually want to destroy Ben? There is legit no good reason for Val having so easily roped her in. Eli can also kindly fuck off. He's like a mixture of both KiMO and Gleekobsessed, in that he's such a hateable douche but at the same time someone whom no one really cares much about. I kinda really hope he's not main in season 3... I just cba with that, even if he turns into a disposable Regemma. As for who will be main, meh, I have no opinion of Maria yet. Lol that you call her Mary for short. Reli? Juan, I hate. He can bite me. I loved Josh for sticking up for Brad and their relationship, but of course he had to go and fuck it all up by saying they could still be friends. Yeah that's a sound idea, dumbass. What harm could possibly come from maintaining a friendship with someone who's in love with you, whom you don't love back? Sorry, this really hits me close to home. For that alone, Josh can take the worst butler trophy. Unrequited love is the absolute fucking worst. As for Juan and Selena teaming up, love it, love everything about it, bring it on. Rochelle is more and more enjoyable overtime, and now we finally know which child was responsible for making them move, but I'm surprised that was actually crossed out, since we don't really know what happened yet, hope we get more insight into that. Seems odd that you'd make the name "Applewhite" so notable all of a sudden, but I'll take it. The Joannavision is starting to become too much of a thing and I honestly hope that Rena has, like, a brain tumor or something. I swear to God, the blaccents of the Littles go back and forth, does it depend on whoever writes the scenes? The mystery does seem to be getting harder to track, like Joannavision says, but I think I've got most of it locked down. It's a cute coincidence (?) that this episode is titled "Landlady and the Tramp", since episode 2.08 of OUaP will be called "The Lady Is a Tramp" (obviously centric to Lady Trampaine).